Summer Fling
by jyvonne13
Summary: All of Jade's friends are going away for the summer and she'll be all alone. When a hot British guy moves to her neighborhood, will it be the start of something?
1. Chapter 1

**Yay! Another Bratz story! i kinda got the idea for this watching Grease, specifically the song "Summer Nights" although this story doesn't have very much to do with those things at all. But it's Bratz, so that's okay. It's a shame really, i'm in high school still writing stories about Bratz dolls. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

There were many cliques at Styles High School in New York City. There were the jocks, the science geeks, the cheerleader's, etc. But no clique was as popular as the Bratz. These four girls practically owned Styles High. People admired them, came to them for fashion advice, boy advice, and to bow down to them.

It was just a week before school ended, junior year for them. They were walking down the hallway towards the cafeteria and as always heads turned as they passed.

The self proclaimed leader of their group was Sasha. She was tall, had long dark brown hair tied into a pony tail, and her make up complimented her chocolate complexion. She was wearing with tank top with a heart and cross bones that hardly came past her rib cage, jean capris with a fancy jewel design at the hems, black ankle boots, and gold jewelry. She definitely had the most attitude and wasn't afraid to speak her mind whether she hurt other people's feelings or not.

On her right was Jade. She was the rebellion of the group. She had blue streaks in her jet black hair, wore dark eyeliner, and she had six holes in each of her ears and currently all of them were filled with different diamonds that went together perfectly. She wore a hot pink off the shoulder top with a frilly purple skirt she designed herself and thick knee high six inch black boots. Sometimes her striking appearance intimidated people especially when she dressed this way but she was known as the fashion expert of Styles High. She was also a fashion designer and a talented artist.

Next to her was Cloe. She was blonde, clumsy, and somewhat of a ditz sometimes. Despite this she played on the girl's soccer team and had won a lot of games over the years. She was also an aspiring actress. She'd starred in almost every school play since kindergarten and was very dramatic. Currently she was wearing a short white skirt, a blue and white striped tank top, and lace up heels along with her favorite blue hoop earrings and bangle bracelets.

On the other side of Sasha was Yasmin. She was the quiet one out of the group and wasn't as mean and harsh as the other's. Yasmin could sing like an angel and she was a writer. Today she was wearing some dark wash jeans, a black and red top from her favorite fashion line Rock Angels, and some diamond studded heels also from that fashion line.

They went into the cafeteria and headed to their favorite table but some freshmen were sitting there.

"Um, excuse me." Sasha said.

"Yeah?" said the girls wearing thick black glasses.

"You do realize you're sitting at our table, right?" Cloe said.

"Does it really matter?" said the girl in braces.

The girls exchanged a glance. "Uh, yeah, it does matter. Go sit somewhere else," Sasha said.

"But, someone else is sitting at our table…" said their other friend.

"Listen, we can do this the easy way or the hard way. Now get up!" Jade said.

The girls reluctantly picked up their trays and moved. The Bratz sat down looking satisfied with what they'd done.

Roxxi and her best friend Megan came over to them. The two of them we're really punk. They wore black clothes and dark make up, the only store they ever shopped at was Pretty N' Punk, and they listened to a lot of rock and metal music. The Bratz didn't exactly despise them, but they weren't the best of friends.

"Hi girls," Megan said.

"Hi," Yasmin said.

"What's up?" Roxxi asked.

"We were just discussing how the Pretty N' Punk line is so out this season," Sasha said.

Roxxi glared at her. "Um, no it's not."

"Um, yeah it is," Jade said. "You two look like loser's, try something different for once in your life."

Roxxi and Megan continued to glare at them. Then they left angrily.

"Hey you guys, check out my new shoes," Yasmin said putting her heel on the table. "I got them from Rock Angels."

"Girl you live at that store," Jade said laughing.

"They're cute, I'll have to borrow them some time," Cloe said.

"So what are you guys doing this summer?" Jade asked. She wasn't going anywhere special this summer and she was hoping she wouldn't be left alone.

"I'm going to Puerto Rico to see my family," Yasmin said. She was originally from Puerto Rico and moved to New York when they were in kindergarten, that's when she met her friends. That was one reason most people liked her, she was an exotic gorgeous Spanish beauty.

"That's cool, how long are you going?" Sasha asked.

"All summer. I'm not gonna be here the last day of school. I'll be there until August," Yasmin explained.

"Until August?" Jade exclaimed.

"I'm going to this acting workshop in California," Cloe said. "It last for four weeks and then I'm staying for another few weeks just for vacation. And Cameron is coming with me," she added with a sultry look.

They all leaned forward wanting more details. "So are you like, sharing a hotel room?" Sasha asked.

Cloe nodded happily. "After much debate with my mom, yes. I convinced her that I didn't believe in sex before marriage and just because I share a hotel room with him doesn't mean we're going to. Somehow she bought it. So yeah, for two months, Cam and I are going to be in the same hotel room in the same bed every night."

"Damn, I'm gonna be all alone this summer," Jade said.

"Hey, I'll still be here," Sasha said.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I'm taking an intensive hip hop class all summer at NYU. Although it lasts from 10 a.m to 7 p.m."

Jade's face fell. "Great. You two are gonna be gone and you're gonna be taking classes all day. What am I gonna do?"

Yasmin's boyfriend Cade pulled up a chair and sat next to her. "Hey baby," he said kissing her neck.

"Hey," she said.

"Can you believe they're leaving me all summer?" Jade said crossing her arms.

"Oh yeah, Cam told me where you two were going," Cade said to Cloe. He thrust his pelvis forward. "He said you're gonna be getting it on."

Cloe rolled her eyes and threw her straw wrapper at him. "Would you stop?"

Cade put his arms around Yasmin. "Why do you have to leave me all summer?"

Yasmin ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his lips. "I'm coming back."

"But I'll miss you," he whined.

"Ugh, Cade you're such a baby," Sasha said rolling her eyes.

Cade glared at her. "Look, if you were dating the hottest girl in school you'd miss her too."

"If I was dating the hottest girl in school that would make me a lesbian," Sasha said. Jade laughed and high-fived her.

A girl came over to them, Christine. She was one of those girls the Bratz just couldn't stand but she worshipped them as the fashion gurus that they were.

"What do you want Christine?" Cloe asked as she re-glossed her full lips.

"What do you think of my outfit? I shopped at Rock Angels Yasmin. Do you like it?" Christine was wearing a white and red Rock Angels tank top, a denim mini shirt, pink and silver heels, and hot pink sunglasses.

Yasmin and Cloe held back a laugh. Sasha shook her head at Christine. "Jade, tell Cristine what we really think of her outfit."

Jade went over to Christine happy to give her opinion on that atrocious outfit. "Okay blondie, first off what the hell is with the shoes? You can't wear something from Rock Angels with those _Barbie pink_ shoes. Have you ever wondered why there are _no_ pink clothes in that store? It doesn't mix! And what's up with those sunglasses? Are you trying to make a statement and say that looking like a Barbie doll with no fashion sense is actually in? Please that went out in the 70's. Sorry Christine, try again," she said smugly.

Christine stared at them feeling humiliated. The rest of the girls seemed to agree with her and Cade looked on the verge of laughing. She turned away from them and left the cafeteria.

Jade sat back in her seat and did their hand shake with Sasha.

Cade finally let out his laugh. "You girls are mean!"

"She's the one that doesn't know how to dress," Cloe said.

"Yeah, we saved her from further humiliation," Jade said.

* * *

><p><strong>Most of the stores in this story are based off of Bratz doll collections. The Rock Angels store is obviously from the Rock Angels movie, Pretty N' Punk, Ooh La La, and i think i used Forever Diamonds. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**There are no real chapter titles for this story only because i couldn't think of any. **

**Also Bratz belong to MGA. I don't own anything, but i think all of you were smart enough to figure that out.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

"Ayo son! Over here!" Cade said.

"I got it bro!" Dylan said dribbling the basketball towards the net.

Ethan knocked it out of his hands and dribbled it towards the other net. Cade tried to cut him off but he made the shot from half court. "In your face bastards!"

Jade rolled her eyes. Was this what she'd been reduced to? Sitting on a park bench watching a bunch of sweaty guys play basketball and cuss at each other? "Hey! Stop playing for five minutes and come talk to me!" she exclaimed.

Dylan sat next to her and gave her a hug. "You bored Jadey?"

Jade pushed him away. "Get off me! Why are you so sweaty?"

"Playing with these fools of course," Dylan said.

Cade and Ethan came over to them. "You guys know how bitchy she is?" Cade said pointing to Jade.

Ethan snorted. "They're all bitchy. Sexy, but bitchy."

Jade crossed her arms. "I am not bitchy!"

"Oh yeah? What about yesterday? You were all like, 'you can't wear Rock Angels and pink, they don't mix'," he said imitating her in a high voice.

The rest of the guys cracked up.

"I didn't say it like that. But you know it was true. She looked jacked up," Jade said.

"Man, we need Cameron here. Our teams aren't even," Ethan said before taking a huge sip of his water bottle.

"We can get Jade to play," Dylan said.

Cade shook his head. "Nah, she'll start crying if she breaks a nail," he teased. Jade kicked him with her stiletto. "OW! Man, you can use those things as weapons!"

"Next time it'll be your face," Jade said.

"C'mon you guys, let's do a two out of three game," Ethan said. They went back to the court.

"See ya," Jade called after them. She got up and walked downtown. With her friends gone, she had no one to hang out with. I mean, yeah she was a popular girl and she could hang out with anyone she wanted. She just didn't hang out with those losers very often.

She decided to go shopping but on her way there she ran into Roxxi and Megan. They were wearing their usual punk clothes and were apparently talking about some metal group. "Hi you two!" she said. She needed someone to hang out with, and if that meant these loser's then so be it.

"Hi Jade!" Megan said. "Didn't expect to see you here."

"I was about to go shopping. Do you want to come?" Jade asked.

"No," Roxxi said.

Jade was surprised that someone actually refused her. "Why?"

"Because you and your friends insulted the way we dress."

Jade put on a sweet innocent face. "Look, I'm really sorry about that, honestly. But how about I take you shopping to make it up to you. I can buy you some better…um, cute clothes. What do you say?"

Megan looked at Roxxi who still had her arms crossed. "Come on Roxxi. Maybe she can give us some tips."

Roxxi looked at her for a moment. "Fine, but this goes against everything we stand for." She looked at Jade's aqua dress covered in tropical flowers and her black sandals. "Are you gonna make us dress like _you_?"

Jade smiled sweetly. "Maybe you'll find something you'll like." She led them to one of the many Forever 21's in Manhattan.

"You're really making us shop in here?" Roxxi exclaimed.

Jade glared at her. "Look, Pretty n' Punk isn't the _only_ store in the world!" They went inside and Jade had them try on a bunch of clothes that did not consist of black red and fishnet. In the end she had Roxxi buy some pink plaid shorts and a light blue tank top and Megan had a jean skirt and a tight green tank top.

Then she took them to MAC and got them some make up that wasn't red lipstick and black eye shadow. Then they tried to make her but some of their favorite make-up (red lipstick, dark eyeliner, and dark purple eye shadow) but Jade kindly refused. Then they dragged her to the Pretty n' Punk store and made her try on all these punk and Goth clothes all the while making her listen to this screaming heavy metal music. Eventually she snuck out on them and headed down the street as fast as she could.

"Okay, not to self, never go shopping with them again," she said as she headed in the direction of her house. She went back home and went inside of her house. She heard giggling coming from the living room and saw her little sister Jane and her friends, Britney, Dana, and Lani.

"My mom would never let me get highlights until I'm 16. You're so lucky Jane," Britney said running her hands through her long fluffy blonde hair.

"I know," Jane said showing off her new brown highlights.

"You'll have all the boys all over you," Lani said.

Dana elbowed her. "Ashton will definitely be yours now."

"Hopefully he'll notice me now," Jane said.

Jade walked in. "Alright kids, no boy is gonna go for you just because you get a new hairstyle."

"Then how else are you supposed to get a boyfriend?" Britney asked.

Jade leaned against the wall and crossed her arms. "I mean, being pretty is a plus but you've got to flirt. You know, bat your eyelashes, wink at him, lift your skirt, and grab his balls. But you've got to play hard to get, guys hate easy girls."

"Then how come you don't have a boyfriend?" Jane asked. Her friends giggled.

Jade glared at her. "I _could_ have a boyfriend. All the boys love me. None of the boys at Styles High are good enough for me." She smirked. "But seriously, to get a boyfriend, you've got to be sexy enough to make their dick stand up when you bend over. In that case, you four don't have a chance." With one last smug glance at them, she went to her room.

"We're sexy enough to make a guy's dick stand up, right?" Jane asked.

Dana and Lani nodded.

"Wait, what does she mean by that?" Britney asked confused.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for how short this chapter is. Longer ones will come later.<strong>

**I've been to the exact part of New York where the bulk of this story takes place (although Stylesville is fictional) Manhatten. There are tons of Forever 21's in that one area, i counted about 5. Fun place though, very crowded. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next afternoon Jade went for a walk through her neighborhood. Since her friends were gone she had to find someone else to hang out with, at least until Sasha got home from her classes. Sure she could hang out with the boys, but eventually they ended up getting annoying with their spitting contests and talking about every girl who walks past them's butt.

A few blocks over she saw a moving truck and walked over to get a closer look. She expected to see some little kids playing on the front lawn and stressed out parent's telling the mover's what to do. What she saw was so much better. On the front steps of the house there was a guy listening to his iPod ignoring all of the commotion around him. He had messy brown hair, a pointed face, kind of a big nose, and muscular arms. Jade thought he was absolutely gorgeous.

She backed up before he saw her and hid behind a nearby tree. Should she go talk to him? He was obviously new around there, and he was very sexy. She took a mirror out of her purse and checked her hair. She flattened down the loose ends then took out her make up and fixed her eye shadow then she put on her favorite bubble gum lip gloss. She looked back at the boy sitting on the steps and was suddenly nervous. What was going on? She was never nervous around boys. At school she would push them against the walls and flash her thongs at them like it was nothing. Maybe it was because she didn't know this guy or because he was new around here. No, that couldn't be it.

She looked back at him once more. He was talking to one of the movers, probably telling him where to put the lamp he was carrying. She walked over to him with her heart beating fast. Once the mover's went inside she went over to him. "Hi," she said.

He looked up at her and smiled. "'Ello," he said in a British accent.

Jade felt her face turn red and she felt like her heart would explode. Not only was she talking to the hottest guy she'd ever seen, he was _British_! "I'm Jade," she said.

He held out his hand to her. "Koby. Nice to meet you." His accent was thick and it was quickly making Jade's heart melt. "Would you like to sit down Jade?"

She loved the way he said her name. "Sure." She sat down next to him and leaned into him slightly. He had the most gorgeous blue eyes she'd ever seen. "So where did you move here from?"

"The UK," he replied.

She felt stupid for asking the question but proceeded to make conversation. "Why did you move so far?"

"My father got a job transfer. We might be staying here, but it's uncertain whether we'll leave at the end of the summer."

That felt like a slap in the face to Jade. She'd just met an amazing foreign guy and he'd be leaving. Oh well, she'd do whatever she could to get a kiss from him regardless. "I hope you stay," she said giving him a sweet look.

He flashed his pearly white teeth in a cute smile. "So where are you from?"

"Here, I've lived in New York my whole life."

"Oh, I would have thought you were Asian."

Jade felt herself starting to get nervous, she knew she had to have sounded so stupid to him. "I am Asian. My grandparents were from Tokyo, and they moved over here. But _I'm_ from here." She knew she was rambling now. "So um, how old are you?"

"Just turned nineteen. You?"

Damn, she was seventeen. She didn't want him to think she was too young for him. "I'm eighteen; I'll be a senior next year." Her birthday was next month so she was pretty close. "So you're in college?"

"Well, not exactly," he said. "I can't afford it yet. That's why my dad got the job transfer, to make more money. As soon as I get the money I'll be going."

Jade admired him for sounding so determined. "It's nice that you're so devoted."

"Thanks. I'm the mean time I'll just sell my artwork and make money off of that."

Jade was becoming more interested in him by the second. And since she was an artist, it made her all the more interested in his artwork. "You're an artist?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I've been painting and drawing as long as I can remember. Would you like to see some of my work?"

She nodded eagerly. "Of course."

He stood up and held his hand out to her. She took it as she stood up. He opened the door for her. Hmm, he's hot and he's a gentleman, I'm impressed, she thought. He led her upstairs to his room. What she usually saw in her guy friends room's were sports poster's and magazine's, hidden Play Boy magazines, homework books everywhere, and just a complete mess (with the exception of Cameron who was pretty neat).

In Koby's room, there wasn't one thing out of place, it was pretty clean for someone who just moved in and there were paintings and drawings covering the walls. There were landscape paintings, abstract, and people. There were sketch books and canvases and a whole shelf of paint colors, brushes, and at least fifty different drawing pencils. "This is amazing," she said.

"This is probably the most finished room in the house. I like to get things cleaned up fast," Koby said.

She examined the paintings on the wall. She could only dream of being this good of an artist. "You're really talented Koby."

"Thank you Jade." He sat down on the bed and motioned for her to sit next to him.

He really wants me on the bed with him, she thought, kinky. She sat down next to him. It was too early to be thinking about these things, they hadn't even had their first kiss yet. "It's nice that we have something in common." she said.

"You're an artist too?"

"Well yeah, but not nearly as good as you are. I'm taking art classes this summer at the community center. And I'm a fashion designer. I made my whole outfit," she said gesturing to her green plaid skirt, button up blouse which she'd cut the sleeves off of and sewed a few extra accessories onto. .And along with this she wore black pumps, a few chains and had four of her six holes in each ear filled with earrings.

Koby raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Really?"

"Yeah."

"That's a really nice outfit," he said. Jade blushed and looked down as he said that. "You should show me some of your work sometime."

"Sure."

She stayed over for a few more hours. Koby showed her around the house and they sat out in the backyard drinking lemonade and learning more about each other. It was pure heaven. On top of being extremely sexy, Koby was really nice and easy to talk to. She felt like her heart would just jump out of her chest the whole time and she practically melted every time she heard that gorgeous accent.

Unfortunately her mother called her and told her to come home.

"Would you like me to walk you home?" Koby asked.

"Sure if you really want to," Jade said.

"Well I can't let a girl as pretty as you walk home alone, can I?" he said flashing that sweet smile.

Jade felt like her face had been red the whole time she was there and it got even redder if possible. She shook her head and played along. "Of course you can't, there's crazy people out there."

She led the way to her house which was pretty big. Her parents were lawyer's so they were pretty much rich.

"Nice place," Koby said.

"Thanks. And thank you for walking me home," Jade said. "Do you want to hang out again sometime?" She hoped with all her heart he'd say yes after she'd made such a fool of herself.

"That would be great. Do you want to call me later?" They exchanged their phone numbers. "See you later Jade."

"Bye." She watched him walk back down the sidewalk then went inside feeling like she'd explode from joy. This was by far the single greatest day of her life.

"Who was that boy?" Jane asked.

"What boy?" Jade said acting like she didn't know.

"The boy that was outside. Who is he?"

Jade leaned against the wall thinking about Koby. His muscles, his accent, his face, his eyes, everything about him captivated her. "Koby's not a boy Jane, he's a man!"

* * *

><p>Later that night Jade was in her room on the phone with Yasmin. They'd been on the phone for a half hour talking about Yasmin's trip.<p>

"So, like, how are things over there? You haven't died of boredom yet?" Yasmin said.

"Only the exact opposite," Jade said.

"Did you find a new friend to replace us?"

"Yas you know no one could ever replace you guys."

Yasmin was getting impatient now. "Then what is it? Come on, spill."

"I met a guy today. He lives up the street from me and he just moved her from the UK." Jade said happily.

"Omg!" Yasmin squealed. "What does he look like? What happened between you? Come on girl, I need details!"

"Okay, okay, he's tall, muscular, he's got the most amazing blue eyes, and his accent is to die for. And get this, he's nineteen!" she exclaimed.

"Let me get this straight, he's hot, he's British, and he's two years older than you? So like, what happened between you today? Did he approach you first or did you?" Yasmin asked eagerly starving for more details.

"Well like, I was walking down the street and I saw him sitting on the front steps of his house. So I went to go talk to him. Then he took my inside to his bedroom…"

"Holy crap you went _that far_ and you just met him?" Yasmin exclaimed. She didn't realize her friend was that fast.

"Omg Yasmin, no! He wanted to show me his paintings. He is the most incredible artist I've ever seen in my life. And he liked the outfit I designed."

"Was there any kissing at all?"

Jade sighed. "No not yet. I didn't want him to think I'm slutty for moving too fast. But he gave me his number and he said we could hang out again."

"You're so lucky girl!" Yasmin exclaimed. "Have you told Sasha? I'm sure she'll want to meet him."

Jade leaned back on her bed and twisted her hair around. "No, not yet. You know how Sasha is; she can be so bitchy sometimes."

"That's true. So you're not going to tell her?"

"At least not until we're totally together. I can't risk her stealing him away from me."

"Jade if he was really that into you, you know he wouldn't choose Sasha," Yasmin said.

"You're right but still. I'm not telling her," Jade said.

* * *

><p><strong>Jade and Koby are my favorite Bratz couple, right next to Cloe and Cameron and Yasmin and Cade. I've always had an obsession with British guys so i decided to make Koby British, but it's only for this one story.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jade was up all night texting Koby. She was nervous about texting him first because she wanted to say something witty to make up for earlier that day but he texted her first. She finally ended up going to bed at 2:00 a.m.

The next day she woke up late as usual. She was definitely not a morning person. She checked her phone for more text messages from Koby but there were none. She was a bit disappointed by it but decided she can't get text messages from him 24/7.

She went downstairs into the kitchen to get herself some breakfast. Her family was already at the table. "Good morning!" she said as she got herself a bowl of Frosted Flakes.

"Good morning Jade," her mother said.

"What's this I hear about a boy walking you home yesterday," her father asked.

Jade almost spit out her cereal. How did they know about that? She glared at her little sister remembering she had asked about it. "Jane!"

Jane shrugged. "Not my fault. Did you grab his balls and flash your thong like you told me how to flirt?"

Jade glared at her sister and raised her fist. Her parents already hated her; she didn't need another reason for it. "You little…!"

"You did what?" her father exclaimed.

"Dad, I never did…"

"Young lady, you need to be more focused on your studying than wearing all of these provocative clothes and being all over these fast boys," her mother said.

"The clothes I make are _not_ provocative!" Jade exclaimed. "I'm not even dating Koby; he just walked me home yesterday."

"Are you seeing him again?"

Jade kept her focus in her cereal bowl. "I plan to." She finished eating then put her bowl away and went to her room.

Her parents already thought she was a lazy under achiever who didn't give a crap about school work and a slutty teenager who wore too short skirts, thongs, and garters. Now because of Jane, they thought she spent her time all over guys. Okay, half the time she was but it wasn't her main priority. What she did with her time was her own business and what they thought about her didn't matter all that much.

She checked her phone once more then went to her walk in closet. She picked out some short khaki shorts, a striped tank top, and some high top sneakers to wear. She pulled her hair into a ponytail, put on some eyeliner, eye shadow, and earrings. She planned to go to Koby's house and surprise him. Maybe she'd even give him a tour of New York. She had to look her best for him though.

She headed towards the front door and her mother came in front of her. "Would it kill you to dress modestly?"

"Mom it's summer, it's hot outside, how the heck is this immodest?" Jade asked frustrated.

"Your shorts are way too short. You look like you just stepped out of the strip club."

Jade crossed her arms. "I dress like this because I like to, _not_ because I want to be a stripper." She went out the front door and walked down the street to Koby's house. Her heart started pounding again. She rang the doorbell and waited an incredibly long five seconds while Koby came to the door.

"'Ello Jade," he said in his sweet accent.

"Hi Koby," she said.

"What brings you here?" he said leaning against the door frame.

"You said we could hang out again. And I was thinking I could give you a tour a New York," Jade said. "So do you want to go?"

"Yeah, sounds like fun. Let me just grab my shoes. Do you want to come in?"

She stepped inside while he got his sneakers out of the closet. The house wasn't as messy as it was last time she was here. There were only a few boxes stacked in the hallway but for the most part it was finished.

He came back over to her wearing some black combat boots. "Tell me, did you design that outfit yourself?" he asked as they went out the front door.

She shook her head. "No, not this one. I got it at the mall."

"So what's there to see in the city?" he asked

"There's so much here. The giant mall, all the landmarks, you'll love it." They continued walking and talking for a while then they passed Styles High. "That's my school."

"It's really big," he commented.

Jade nodded in agreement. "It's one of the biggest high schools in the area."

"Is it a good school?"

She shrugged. "For the most part I guess. Some of the teachers are weird and gay."

Koby chuckled. "At every school there's gay teacher's and students."

They continued walking and Jade pointed out things on the way. Then they went through Central Park. On the basketball court Ethan, Cade, Dylan, and Wayne were playing. Jade rolled her eyes at them, was this all they were going to do this summer?

"Do you know them?" Koby asked.

Jade nodded. "They go to my school. Hey guys!" she called to them.

They noticed her and went over to talk to her. "Wassup Jade?" Dylan said giving her a hug.

She pushed him off. "If you don't quit giving me all these sweaty hugs I swear!"

"So who's your new boyfriend?" Ethan asked with a smirk.

She glared at him. "He's not my boyfriend." At least not yet, she added silently.

Koby held out his hand to them. "Koby, nice to meet you."

Wayne shook his hand. "You too. So where are you from dude?"

"The UK," Koby said.

"I've been there!" Cade said threw in enthusiastically. They all stared at him not believing him. "What? There's no joke to that. I've really legitimately been to the UK."

"When?" Dylan asked.

"Eighth grade."

"This is Dylan," Jade said pointing to him. "He's been my best friend since kindergarten…"

"Before kindergarten," Dylan corrected.

"And this is Ethan, Wayne, and the weird one over here is Cade."

"Well once again, nice to meet all of you," Koby said.

"You should play with us sometime…wait, you play basketball over there right?" Ethan said.

Koby laughed. "Yeah, we play basketball a lot."

"Come on Koby, we've still got the rest of the city to see," Jade said. "Bye boys."

"Later." They went to go continue their game.

"Tell me, what the hell is with all the boys around her wearing their pants so low showing off their underwear?" Koby asked.

"It's just a fad. They all think it's cool for some reason. Like people really want to see their Spongebob underwear," Jade said rolling her eyes.

"We'd never do that in my country."

Jade raised her eyebrows. The Brits were sexier, more courteous, and they didn't sag their pants. It was perfect. "Really? Wow, I need to go live over there." Koby laughed at that.

She took him through the city and showed him the giant mall and many shopping stores, the Empire State Building, The Statue of Liberty, Ground Zero, and just everything there was to see in New York that was in a decent walking distance.

Hours later they had just gotten the most delicious smoothies with whipped cream on top.

"So what do you think?" Jade asked.

"It's a great place," Koby said. "I've heard all about the Statue of Liberty and I've always wanted to see it in person."

"You should see it at night, it's just beautiful. Especially if you take a cruise ship and get close to it."

"Is it really true that New York is the city that never sleeps?"

Jade laughed. "Yeah definitely. I've been out shopping and seeing movies late at night and it's just as crowded as it is now if not more crowded. There's lights everywhere, I love it."

"Hey Jade!"

Jade turned around and saw Sasha coming towards them. What was she doing here? This wasn't the right time; she didn't plan on introducing him to Sasha yet. "Sasha? What…what are you doing here? Don't you have you're dance classes?"

Sasha put her hands on her hips. "Girl do you realize what time it is? It's after 7:00." She looked at Koby and almost gasped. She looked back and forth between him and Jade for a moment. Were they together? She didn't think so, and if they were that would have to change.

He smiled at her. "Hi," he said with a wave.

She gave him a flirty smile. "Hi." She sat on his other side. "I'm Sasha."

He nodded. "Koby. You're one of Jade's friends?"

"Yeah, she's been my friend our whole life. I haven't seen you around here."

"I just moved here from the UK," he said.

Sasha leaned into him. "I love your accent."

This is exactly what Jade was afraid of. Sasha was such a spoiled flirt; if someone had something that she didn't have she always had to go taking it away from them. She knew Sasha would try to take Koby away from her and she couldn't let that happen, she really like him.

She took Koby's hand and he looked at her surprised by it. "It's getting pretty late. Do you want to go to dinner?"

He held her hand. "Sure. What kind of restaurants are there around here?"

"Panda Express is pretty close. It's a really good Chinese food restaurant," Jade said.

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Jade, I'm sure Koby doesn't want any Chinese food. We should go to Olive Garden, its closer."

"That sounds good." He stood up with Sasha and she led him towards Olive Garden while Jade looked after them in disbelief. Sasha looked back at her. "Are you coming or not?"

Jade stood up and followed behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know what my obsession is with making Sasha a whore and in this never ending rivalry with Jade. i did the same thing is my other Bratz story Confessions. i think it comes from how in the Rock Angels movie and maybe others how Sasha was such a control freak and she would fight with Jade. <strong>

**I based Jade's pareants and their relationship off of Bratz:The Movie. Her parents were very conservative and she had a "passion for fashion" -_- (excuse me for being so cheesy). **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The whole time they were at Olive Garden Sasha was constantly flirting with Koby. She disregarded everything Jade said and she could barely get a word in. And on top of this, it seemed like Koby was paying much more attention to Sasha than her. This really bothered her. Sometimes she wondered why she was even Sasha's friend in the first place.

Sasha even walked home with them so now she knew where Koby lived.

The next day Jade had her art classes so she and Koby didn't hang out that day but he did send her a text message that morning saying "Good morning" which she thought was very sweet of him. Maybe he really didn't like Sasha all that much at all and he was just being polite.

The day after she was out shopping. She went to the Forever Diamonds and got some diamond studded jeans and a cute top, and she went to the Ooh La La French store and found a cute pink and black dress. She was walking back down the street texting Cloe when she saw Koby. But he wasn't alone, he was with Sasha!

She went around the corner and hid so they wouldn't see her. She couldn't believe this! Here she was constantly thinking about him and dreaming about him and he was hanging out with Sasha! Sasha _knew_ she liked him, but she was dragging him further and further away from her. She wanted to believe they weren't on a date but Sasha's arm was in his and they were laughing.

"Hi Jade!"

"AH!" Jade jumped but it was only Christine behind her.

"What do you think of my outfit? Does it look better than before?" Christine was still wearing that Rock Angels shirt and skirt but now instead of the pink heels and sunglasses she wore brown boots and a sparkly brown headband in her short blonde hair.

Jade shook her head. "You obviously have no fashion sense do you? I don't think the Rock Angels line is for you, try something else." She turned away from Christine and focused on Sasha and Koby. She had her own problems, she couldn't think about Christine's poor taste right now.

"What are you looking at?" She noticed Sasha. "Hi Sash…!"

Jade put her hand over her mouth. "Damn it, do you know when to shut up?"

"Sorry," Christine said when Jade removed her hand. "Why don't you want to talk to her?" Jade didn't answer. She looked at Sasha and Koby. "Who's that guy?"

"Koby," Jade replied.

"You like him?" Jade once again didn't reply. "Oh I get it, you're mad at Sasha because she's with the guy you like?"

Jade nodded slowly. "He doesn't like me so what's the point?"

"So they're together?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't know…"

"Well then go for it."

"But if he wants Sasha I can't come between his decisions, it's his life." She sighed. "Whatever, I'm going home."

Over the next few days Koby and Jade didn't hang out. She knew he had to be with Sasha, there was no way around it And Sasha wouldn't talk to her either, that only added to her suspicions.

* * *

><p>One night she called Sasha to find out the truth. She couldn't just sit back and let Sasha steal her should be boyfriend. She wasn't that kind of girl.<p>

"Hello?" Sasha said over the phone.

"Hey girl, it's Jade. What's up?"

"Hey, I'm just um, practicing some dance moves. Look, can I call you back later?"

"I need to talk to you about…"

"Really Jade, I have to go. Bye!" She hung up the phone.

Every nerve in Jade's body said that Sasha was with Koby. She decided to call him.

"Hello?" he said.

She sound of his voice made her heart melt and she was hypnotized for a moment. Finally she got her voice back. "Hi Koby, it's Jade."

"I know it's you, I could never forget your voice. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Can't complain." He paused for a moment. "Look, can I call you back later?"

Jade's face fell. "Um, sure…"

"Great, bye." He hung up.

Jade turned her phone off and lay back on her bed. He really was with Sasha; why else would he have hung up so fast. This couldn't be happening.

* * *

><p>The next day Jade was really upset about Sasha and Koby and she vowed never to speak to her again.<p>

"What's your problem?" Jane asked while they were sitting on the living room couch watching Degrassi.

"Doesn't matter," Jade said.

"Is it about Koby?"

Jade glared at her. "Look, just stay out of my love life."

Suddenly the phone rang. Before Jade could move Jane picked it up. "Hello?...oh hi _Koby_!" she said loudly so Jade would hear.

Jade sat up. "Koby? Give me the phone you little brat!" she exclaimed reaching for it.

"You want to talk to Jade?"

Jade was desperate now. "Give me the damn phone!"

"Jade's not here right now, she's…"

Jade snatched the phone. "Didn't I just tell you to stay out of my love life?" She put the phone to her ear. "Hi Koby. Sorry about that, that was just my sister."

Koby chuckled. "It's alright Jade. Are you doing anything today?"

"No, I don't have anything special planned."

"Do you want to come over and model for my next painting?"

Jade was surprised he asked. She thought he would be with Sasha again that day. Even still, she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to be with him; maybe she can steal him back from Sasha. "I'd love to. When do you want me to come over?"

"You can come over now if you want to."

"Okay, I'll be over as soon as I can."

"See you later then."

She hung up the phone and threw it on the couch.

"I thought he broke your heart?" Jane said as she flipped through the channels.

"Jane, here's a life lesson; you can't let a guy bring you down. When he dumps you and drops you like a rock, don't shed a tear." Even though she knew that wasn't true, she had cried last night when she found out Koby was with Sasha as much as she was ashamed to admit it.

She went to her room to get dressed. She put on her diamond jeans she'd gotten the day before, some heels, and a white tank top which she had bedazzled herself with silver and pink diamonds.

She left the house eagerly and went to Koby's house. He opened the door for her looking as handsome as ever. He had on some army green shorts and a gray t-shirt covered in paint stains and his high top sneakers.

"Glad you could come," he said.

"Glad I could help you." He led her upstairs. "So what do you want me to do?"

"Sit right there," he said pointing to a chair. She sat down. "Strike a pose." She crossed her legs, straightened her posture, and smiled. "Perfect." He sat behind the canvas. "And talk to me so we don't get bored."

Jade laughed. "How come you asked me to model for you?"

"Why wouldn't I have asked you?"

Jade shrugged. "I don't know, I would have thought you'd ask Sasha."

"Well, I consider us to be really good friends. So of course I'd ask you to model for me." He paused for a minute and Jade let that sink in. "Not to mention you have a very pretty face that will be interesting to do," he added.

Jade blushed and she hoped he wouldn't be able to tell. She changed the subject before he ended up painting her red face. "What did you do this week?" she asked still curious about him and Sasha's relationship.

"Played basketball with your friends, hung out with Sasha for a few days."

Jade tried not to let her disappointment show. "Oh, you did?"

"Yeah, we went to the Dave and Buster's and to the harbor. I wanted to invite you but she said you were going out of town this week."

Jade was surprised by that, and then she turned angry. "She really said that?"

"That's why I was so surprised when you called me last night but someone dropped by to buy one of my paintings." He examined her face which looked really mad. "Soften up your face, don't look so mad."

She did what he said. "Sorry. I can't believe she did that."

"You two are friends aren't you?"

"Yes…" Although now she wasn't so sure.

"Some friend. It's a shame though; I really wish you could have come to Dave and Buster's with us. I wanted to hang out with you this week."

A blush was starting to creep onto Jade's face again. He always knew just what to say. "I really wanted to hang out with you too."

They continued talking until Koby was finished a half hour later. He added a few finishing touches. "And…done."

"Can I see it?" Jade asked.

"Sure, come here."

She went over to him and gasped when she saw the painting. It was beautiful. Everything about it was perfect, the colors, the lighting, and it captured her beautifully. "Koby…it's amazing. I love it."

"I'm glad you like it. I'd hate to give it away, I might end up keeping this one," he said as he stood up and examined it.

"You should. It's beautiful."

He looked at her. "Of course it is. You're beautiful."

Jade was about to say something but he held her hands. She looked into his eyes and he looked into hers, they captivated her. She felt herself blushing and she felt embarrassed for staring at him like this but she couldn't look away. They leaned towards each other. This was really happening, they were really about to kiss.

His lips connected with hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck eagerly kissing him. He put his arms around her waist holding her close to him. They opened their mouths and their tongues went in exploring around. She gripped his shirt and she felt his hands starting to massage her back. The moment was perfect and she didn't want it to end. Koby was hot, he was British, he was extremely talented with a paint brush, and now he's the most amazing kisser in the world. Was there anything he wasn't?

Reluctantly they pulled away from each other breathless from that passionate kiss. They left their arms around each other and he rested his forehead on hers. A smile broke out across his face. "You look very surprised by this."

"I wasn't expecting it," she said blushing.

He smirked. "Hmm, I thought I dropped enough hints that I liked you but apparently it didn't work."

Jade giggled. "Well, I just thought you liked Sasha."

Koby shook his head. "No, you silly girl. Sasha's nice and all, but all she showed me since I met her is that she's a flirt." That made Jade laugh. "You, you're pretty, you're nice, you're talented, what's not to like about you?"

Jade found herself touched by what he said. He liked everything about _her_, he kissed _her_, and more importantly he did _not_ like Sasha! She pulled Koby back to her and kissed him deeply.

* * *

><p>Koby walked her home again. They spent the rest of the afternoon mainly kissing and having fun with each other. Now they were walking to Jade's house hand in hand.<p>

"Thanks for modeling for me," Koby said when they got to her house. "And other things," he said with a smirk.

"You're welcome," Jade said.

"Would you like to go on a date with me Jade?"

"Yeah. Maybe we can go to dinner and ice skating or something tomorrow night?" She suggested.

"I'll pick you up around 6:30? Is that okay?"

Jade put her arms around his neck. "I'll be ready."

Koby leaned down to kiss her which she gladly accepted. "I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Call me."

"I will." They gave each other one last kiss then he turned to go home and she went inside. She was happier than ever. She felt like calling everyone she knew and bragging that she was going on a date with Koby, especially Sasha. She didn't care what Sasha thought, she got what she deserved for trying to take Koby away from her. Even still, Jade decided against calling her, she was still mad at her and didn't want to talk to her.

* * *

><p><strong>Hooray! The moment we've all been waiting for!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was 6:00 the next night. Koby would be there in a half hour. Jade had just taken a shower and was sitting at her desk in her black flowered bath robe curling her hair talking to Cloe on webcam.

"Jade it's so exciting; we've been doing different plays over the past few weeks. We did Hair Spray and next week we're doing freaking Grease! You know I love Grease right girl? And I get to be Sandy!" Cloe was sitting on the bed in her and Cameron's hotel room in a blue camisole and shorts and she'd been babbling about the trip for the past half hour.

"Sounds like you're having a lot of fun," Jade said.

"Omg, you have no idea. It's amazing."

"And you and Cam?" Jade said eagerly wanting details on how far they'd gone.

Cloe giggled and blushed. "Let's just say that trip to Victoria's Secret we took the week before I left was _so_ worth it."

"Where the heck is Cam anyway?" Jade asked. He'd disappeared ten minutes ago.

Suddenly she heard the door open in the background. "Hi Cam," Cloe said.

Cameron sat next to her and kissed her. "Hey Cloe." He looked at the computer. "Hey Jade."

"Boy you need a haircut!" Jade said. Cameron's wavy dirty blonde hair had grown a bit past his chin.

Cloe ran her hands through Cameron's hair. "I like it long."

Cameron removed her hands. "You're messing up my hair."

Cloe crossed her arms. "You mess up my hair all the time."

Jade snickered. "In the bed," she said as she adjusted her mirror. Cameron gave her the finger and she gave him an insulted look. "If I was over there I'd break that finger."

"I'd break your arm first."

"You guys come on," Cloe said trying to keep them from arguing.

Cameron hugged her. "I was just kidding Cloe." He saw the smoke coming from Jade's curling irons. "Why the hell are you curling your hair?"

"She's going on a date," Cloe said.

"Really? Dylan finally got you to go out with him, huh?"

Jade only considered her and Dylan good friends but he'd had a crush on her for a while. "No, it's not Dylan. This guy Koby just moved over here from the UK and he asked me to go on a date with him." She tried to remain calm but she really wanted to scream out of happiness.

Cloe looked at Cameron. "Why can't you be British?"

Cameron raised his eyebrow. "I can't help being Canadian."

Jade put down her curling iron and started to spray her hair. "You're Canadian?"

"My dad is Canadian."

"Alright you guys, Koby's gonna be here in twenty minutes and I still have to get dressed," Jade said.

"Since when does it take 20 minutes to get dressed?" Cameron asked.

Cloe elbowed him. "It's a female thing, you don't understand. What are you wearing?"

"It's so cute; I got it from the Ooh La La French store." Jade went to her closet and pulled out the pink and black lacey dress.

Cloe squealed. "Pretty!"

"Well anyway, I don't want Cam to see me naked," Jade said.

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Please, Cloe's boobs are bigger and she's curvier; she has more to look at."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Good bye Cameron."

"Bye Jade," Cloe said.

Jade turned off her computer. Then she turned on her iPod and blasted Katy Perry through her room not caring what her family said about the noise. She put on her dress which came about mid-thigh. Then she put on some black heels which laced halfway up her calf. She also put on her fishnet gloves, make up with her usual eyeliner, and a cute hair clip. She put on her favorite wild berry lip gloss that she always wore on dates (because the words _wild_ berry made her feel kinda dirty).

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. She picked up her purse. "I've got it! Don't answer it!" she shouted. She didn't want anyone answering the door and embarrassing her.

"Who's at the door?" her father asked.

"It's Koby, I'm going on a date with him. Dad please, let me…"

"A date? I thought you said that relationship wasn't serious."

"It's not…I mean it is…" She let out a frustrated sigh. "Dad just let me get the door."

"I want to meet him."

A look of horror crossed over Jade's face. "What? No! You'll embarrass me or something. Just go back upstairs okay?" She pushed past him and opened the door. Koby looked amazing. His black hair was messy as usual and he wore black jeans and a navy blue shirt. "Hi Koby."

"Hi Jade. You look beautiful."

Jade's father cleared his throat and Jade gave him a warning look. "So you're Koby."

"Pleasure to meet you sir," Koby said.

"So where are you taking my daughter?"

"We're just going to dinner and ice skating," Koby said. "We won't be back too late."

"Be back by 11:00."

Jade crossed her arms. "My curfew is 1:00!"

"Eleven thirty," he said giving her a firm look.

Jade turned away from her father and took Koby's hand. "Let's go." They left the house and Jade closed the door behind them. In the driveway was a shiny black Hyundai convertible. She looked at him. "Is this _your_ car?"

"Of course it is. Whose car did you think it was?" He unlocked the door and opened her door for her.

"You've never shown it to me before. I don't think I've ever seen a car like this." She looked around at the leather seats and fancy interior.

"These are exclusive to England." He got in the driver's seat and started the engine, and then he backed out of her driveway. "Your father is nice."

Jade rolled her eyes. "My father is anything but nice. My parents are strict and overprotective. They hate all of the boys I date, that's why I didn't want you to meet them."

He took her hand in his. "Don't worry about it Jade. That's just how parents are. We'd have to meet each other's parents eventually anyway. Did you think they'd make me like you any less?"

She always had been afraid her psychotic old fashioned parents would drive away any boy she dated. "Well…"

He stopped at a red light. "I wouldn't." Jade smiled at him then kissed him.

Jade directed him towards Bone Fish Grill, the seafood restaurant they'd decided to go to for dinner. The restaurant was very fancy and was perfect for a romantic night out. The lights were dimmed, there were candles everywhere, piano music playing overheard, and it smelled of scented candles and fish. The waiter escorted them to a two person table and took their orders for drinks.

Jade rested her head in her hands and gave him a sweet look. "It sure is pretty romantic in here, isn't it?"

Koby held her hand across the table. "It is. And the food here is delicious. Have you been here before?"

"A few times. But never with someone I like as much as I like you," she said batting her eyelashes at him.

"There has to have been someone you've liked more," Koby said modestly.

The waiter came over and brought their drinks and they told him what they wanted to eat.

Jade shook her head. "No way. You're the perfect guy Koby, you're funny, hot, talented, smart, and you're so nice."

Koby shook his head. "I'm not nice."

"You've been nothing but nice to me," she protested.

He smirked. "No, I'm a total jerk. Drink your lemonade, and that's an order," he said firmly but playfully.

Jade giggled and sipped her lemonade. "Ooh, I'm so scared," she said sarcastically. They both laughed. "I meant what I said about you being nice though," she said giving him another flirty look.

Koby smiled at her. "I'm glad you see me that way."

The waiter came back and they ate their crab cakes and baked salmon. Afterwards the waiter brought them the bill which was very expensive. Koby looked at it with wide eyes.

"Holy shit, I didn't think this place was as expensive over here," he said.

"I'll pay for half of it," Jade offered.

"What kind of man would I be if I let my lady pay for everything?" Koby said.

Jade took her money out of her wallet and put it on the table. It was more than half, about three fourths of the total amount. "A smart one. Don't worry about it, my parents are borderline rich. I get this much for an allowance every week."

"Thanks babe," he said handing her money and his to the waiter. A smile spread across Jade's face when he called her "babe", like it was really official now. He stood up and held out his hand to her. "Ready to go?"

She put her purse on her shoulder then took his hand and stood up. They walked outside hand in hand. The ice skating rink wasn't far so they walked there. Once there they went inside and bought their skates.

"Can I get a six and a half?" Jade said.

"We don't carry half sizes," the guy behind the counter said adjusting his Cowboys cap.

Jade gave him a disbelieving look. "What do you mean you don't carry half sizes? Last time I was here you had my size."

"Listen, the economy is bad. We've had to make some budget cuts and half sized skates was one of them."

Jade glared at him. "Fuck the economy. I can't skate without the right shoe size."

Koby leaned against the counter. "Can you get me a size eleven?"

Jade giggled and elbowed him. "Big feet," she said jokingly. He laughed and elbowed her back.

The guy put a pair of gigantic ice skates in front of him. Koby looked at them with wide eyes and checked the size. "These are size 20!"

The guy stuck a toothpick in his mouth and shrugged. "Yeah, so?"

Koby glared at him. "I asked for an eleven."

"We're all out," the guy said with a shrug.

"How can you be _all out_?"

"Easy, people come in, ask for size eleven shoes, and we run out."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Okay, I'll get a 7."

The guy placed size four skates on the counter. Jade looked back and forth between the skates and the guy. "I said 7. Where did you hear 4?"

"If you don't have eleven's or half sizes, can I just have a twelve?" Koby asked.

The guy put even bigger sneakers on the counter and Koby noticed they were size 22! "Why the hell are you giving me these giant shoes?"

The guy removed his toothpick and threw it over their heads into a nearby trash can. "Alright you two, listen up. _I_ run this shoe counter, _I_ distribute the shoes, therefore you take what _I_ give you. You don't like it? Walk away."

Jade and Koby glared at him. "You can't do that!" Jade exclaimed.

"Give us the damn shoes!" Koby said angrily. "I can't wear these freaking giant shoes!"

"I can't fit my foot into these!" Jade said throwing the tiny skates at him.

The guy put them down and shrugged. "Whatever."

Koby and Jade let out frustrated sighs. "Is that all you can say?" Koby exclaimed.

Jade tried to keep her angry face but she was fighting a smile. Not at the stupid guy behind the shoe counter, but at Koby. He didn't take shit from anyone and she admired that. She didn't let people step all over her either, so they were perfect for each other.

Another man came over to them. He was much older and he wore a badge that said manager. "What's going on over here?"

"This guy won't give us our skates," Koby explained.

The manager crossed his arms. "Marty, don't tell me you're not doing your job again."

Marty gave him an innocent look and shrugged. "Come on sir, I've got to have a little bit of fun while I'm working, right?"

The manager continued to glare at him. "One more episode like this and you're fired. Now go clean the bathrooms." Marty walked away flipping off the manager behind his back. "I'm sorry you two. What shoe sizes do you need?"

"Eleven," Koby said.

"Six and a half," Jade said. He handed them their shoes. "He said you were making budget cuts and you don't have half sizes anymore," she said.

The manager shook his head. "Nonsense. Marty messes with the customer's a lot. It's not true. Have fun."

Koby and Jade put on their skates then went out onto the rink. They skated around the rink to the music they played on the radio. Jade had taken figure skating classes at one point so she could do a bunch of flips and turns. Koby skated surprisingly well and he could skate very fast. At one point they had a couple's only skate and they went around the rink to romantic music holding hands and kissing the whole time.

After that they were sitting at a table sharing a glass of lemonade.

"I'm having a lot of fun Koby," Jade said sweetly.

Koby sipped their lemonade. "Me too." He glanced at the clock behind her. "Crap, it's after eleven o clock. Will your parents be mad if we're late?"

Jade shrugged. "They were mad when I got all these holes in my ears and when I got a tattoo. I don't think they'll be as mad as they were then."

Koby raised his eyebrow. "You have a tattoo?" Jade pulled her bracelets back on the left wrist revealing a few blue stars. "Interesting."

Jade shrugged. "My parents are too conservative. They think I should be studying for law school instead of designing clothes."

"That's crazy; you're a great fashion designer. I wouldn't be surprised if you became famous for it one day."

Jade smiled. "Thanks."

"My parents can be that way too sometimes. They went completely nuts when I got my tattoo."

"You have one too?" Jade said. Koby lifted his sleeve and on his upper arm was a very fancily decorated cross. "I like it." They had so much in common Jade was now convinced they were meant to be.

"Thanks," he said putting his sleeve back down.

Jade looked back at the clock. "I guess we should head home now."

They stood up and headed towards the door giving back their skates and throwing away their lemonade. They walked down the dark crowded New York street to Koby's shiny car. Once they got to Jade's house they reluctantly got out of the car and went to Jade's front door.

Jade put her arms around his neck. "I had a great time tonight. Thanks for taking me out."

Koby placed his hand on her cheek and ran his thumb across it. "Glad you had fun. I did too." Keeping his hand on her cheek and the other arm wrapped around her waist he leaned down to her and kissed her deeply. She gripped onto his hair craving the sweet taste of him. They rocked them back and forth as if they were slow dancing. Finally they broke their kiss gasping for air. "Will I see you tomorrow?" he asked.

"I have my art classes in the morning, but we can hang out tomorrow afternoon," Jade said.

Koby kissed her again. "I'll see you then. Call me."

"I will." She didn't want him to let go of her. She wanted him to hold her in his arms all night so she could feel his warm body pressed against hers and his sweet breath on her face. Unfortunately she had to let go. He waved good bye to her and went to his car and she unlocked her front door and went inside. Luckily she managed to sneak into her room without having to deal with her family and lay on her bed texting Cloe giving her full details on her date with Koby.

* * *

><p><strong>Mmmm, Bone Fish Grill. Great restaurant <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It had been a week since Jade and Koby's date. They'd spend all day together when Jade wasn't at her art classes and she'd come to his house and watch him paint. She took him to the top of the Empire State Building one day and they'd spent the day in Times Square on another. Jade felt like the happiest girl in the world. She was pretty, she was popular, and she had an extremely hot British boyfriend even Sasha would be jealous of. She still hadn't told Sasha. She didn't know when she would, Sasha hadn't spoken to her since the last time Jade called her and honestly, that was alright with her.

They were at the coffee shop one day sitting at a table drinking lattes.

"So tell me what it's like in your country," Jade said.

"Much like it is over here only with different TV shows and stores and restaurants. The streets are a lot wider though. Cars can barely get around over here."

Jade laughed. "It's only like that in some states. I've been to Florida and California and Virginia and they have like, nine lanes."

Koby chuckled. "That's how it is in England. People are a lot different over here too. When we walk around the city there are always people rushing around."

"That's New York for you," Jade said before finishing off her latte. "All the states are different though. Some things you see here you won't see in say, North Carolina."

He nodded. "I wouldn't have expected them all to be the same. Every city in England isn't the same. One day I'll take you there and give you a grand tour just like did."

"I'd love that. I've always wondered what it was like over there. Like, in a way I think it's just like America but then I think it has to be different in some way besides how you talk."

Koby laughed. "There are a lot of things that are the same but a lot of things that are different. We've got the royal court for one thing, and you've got your presidents."

"Have you ever met the kings and queens?"

He snickered. "I wish! If I had I would have gotten them to hang some of my artwork in their castles. I did see Prince William in person though, but I didn't get to speak to him directly."

"At least you got to see him. I wanted to be a princess when I was little."

"Don't all little girls want to be princesses?" Koby said with a smirk.

Jade laughed again. "That's such a bad stereotype. My friend Cloe never wanted to be a princess. She wanted to be a soccer star and play in the World Cup."

"That's ambitious. Does she still want to?"

"Not as much as she wants to be an actress. She's in California right now taking acting classes."

"At least she's fulfilling her dreams." He finished off his latte. "Are you done? I'll throw that away for you."

Jade handed it to him. "Thanks." He went to go throw them away. Once he got up and was halfway to the trash can she got up and walked over to him with sexy thoughts passing through her mind. She couldn't help herself, she had to do this.

She took his hand after he threw them away and pulled him over to a secluded corner. "What are you doing?" he asked confused but he let her pull him out of curiosity.

She just gave him a sultry look. "You'll see." Once she got to her destination she pushed him against the wall and kissed him as hard a she could. Koby gladly kissed her back gripping her hair that was streaked with dark blue. He started to kiss her neck hungrily glad she had done this. Jade felt bad and sexy and she loved every second of Koby kissing her this way. He moved back to her mouth and she heard a soft moan come from her. They came up for air for about half a second then the deep urgent kissing continued.

Meanwhile, Sasha came through the doors of the coffee shop. She didn't have her dance classes that day and planned on going to Koby's house after getting a drink. They hadn't hung out in days and she felt like he was ignoring her calls. Koby was her friend and he obviously liked her a lot, maybe she could get a kiss out of him that day.

After getting her drink she thought she heard Jade's voice saying Koby's name. She turned around and dropped her drink when she saw Koby up against the wall with his hand in Jade's back pocket kissing her passionately. "K-Koby?" she exclaimed angrily.

The broke their kiss at the interruption and were surprised to see Sasha standing there with a look of disbelief on her face.

"Hi Sasha," Koby said innocently like nothing ever happened.

"You…you're kissing her?" Sasha said pointing to Jade.

He shrugged. "Well she _is_ my girlfriend. Why shouldn't I kiss her?"

Sasha's glare turned to Jade. "How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends!"

Jade couldn't believe how selfish Sasha could be. She went over to her. "Sasha, are you kidding me? I should be the one asking _you_ that question."

Sasha scoffed. "I'm not the one who betrayed my best friend going behind her back with the guy she obviously liked trying to touch his tonsils with your tongue!"

"Don't try to flip the situation around! Koby was my friend first! You _knew_ I liked him and yet you were constantly flirting with him and going behind my back with him. And now that he decided to date me, you wanna act all butt hurt about it!" Jade exclaimed.

Koby came over to them wanting to break up the fight. "Girls, can I say something…"

"NO!" they exclaimed.

"Koby liked me and you know it!" Sasha said.

Jade put her hands on her hips. "Do you wanna know what Koby said about you? He told me he never liked you as more than a _friend_. He wanted to go with me because he thinks I'm pretty and talented and smart and all you showed him from the time you met was that you were a damn flirt!"

Sasha looked at Koby. "You really said that?"

Koby didn't want to make the situation worse but he didn't want to lie about anything. He wished he could just stay out of it. "Well…not exactly word for word…" he said with a shrug.

"So you really have been ignoring my calls?"

"I've been out with Jade," he said holding his hands up although he felt like he wasn't doing a very good job defending his case.

"Just because someone has something you don't have doesn't give you the right to try to take it from them," Jade said to Sasha. "I love Koby and I will not let you take him from me again!"

Sasha glared at Jade for a moment. "Fine then, have your little boyfriend. I don't care. I don't need him or you Jade." With that she turned around with her long pony tail swinging out behind her and left not bothering to get more coffee.

Jade watched Sasha go angrily but inside she was sad that she'd probably just lost her best friend. Then she figured any real friend of hers wouldn't act that way and would be happy that she had a boyfriend like Yasmin and Cloe were.

Koby put his hand on her shoulder. "Jade, look, I don't want to come between you and Sasha like this."

Jade snorted. "Sasha and I aren't friends. Any real friend wouldn't act the way she had."

They were silent for a moment. "Did you really mean all of that?" Koby asked.

Jade nodded. "Of course I did. Someone has to set Sasha straight."

Koby shook his head. "No, I mean when you said you love me. Did you mean that?"

Jade replayed everything she'd said and realized she had said she loved him. But then she realized she did love him. Koby was the only guy she'd ever felt this way for. She felt like their relationship was somehow meant to be and fate had brought them together. She needed him like she'd never needed anyone before. A blush spread across her face as she thought of this. Finally she nodded. "Yeah I do. I love you."

Suddenly Koby's lips connected with hers in a deep passionate kiss. "I love you too," he said looking into her green eyes as he said it. She threw her arms around his neck and continued to kiss him as hard as she could.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8_

"So how are things in Puerto RRRico," Jade said rolling her r's. She sitting at her desk and was talking to Yasmin on webcam one night.

Yasmin rolled her eyes. "Girl you suck at rolling your r's. It's a lot of fun. I wish you guys could have come with me, and Cade," she said longingly.

"I take it you miss him a lot?" Jade said taking a bite of her Rice Krispy.

Yasmin sighed. "You have no idea. I've been talking to him like, ten times a day but it's not enough."

Then a little girl who looked much like Yasmin only with darker hair came in and sat on Yasmin's lap. "Hi Yasmin."

"Hi," Yasmin said. "You remember my cousin Maria, don't you Jade?"

Jade nodded. "Yup, sure do. Where's your brother?"

Yasmin shrugged. "I have no idea, but I don't really care. How are things with Koby?"

Jade smiled and blushed at the thought of him. "I love him Yasmin. He's just amazing in every way possible. And he's an amazing kisser…"

"Who's Koby?" Maria asked.

"My boyfriend," Jade explained.

"You kiss him?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah." She licked her lips at the thought of Koby's sweet kisses.

"Eww," Maria said.

"You won't be saying that when you get a boyfriend and kiss him," Yasmin said.

"Boys are yucky. I'm not kiss them."

"So you're gonna kiss girls?" Jade said with a smirk.

Yasmin glared at her. "Don't say those things!"

"That's nasty," Maria said.

Yasmin and Jade laughed. "Did you ever work things out with Sasha?" Yasmin asked.

Jade shook her head. "No, and why should I? She wants to act like that over my boyfriend, I'll let her."

Yasmin shook her head. "Jade you've got to let it go. You can't ruin a friendship over this."

Jade crossed her arms. "I might talk to her…eventually. But I can't now. Koby and I are going to the beach tomorrow and I have to pick out a sexy bikini that'll give him a boner."

Yasmin laughed at that.

* * *

><p>The next day Jade was sitting on her living room couch waiting for Koby to pick her up so they could go to the beach. She was wearing a purple string bikini with pink flowers all over it and some white shorts over them. Luckily her parents weren't there so they couldn't complain about it.<p>

When the doorbell rang she practically flew off the couch to answer it. She brushed her hair down and then unlocked the door for him. He looked sexy as always in a white tank top and red and orange swim trunks.

"Hey beautiful," he said before kissing her.

She kissed him back. "Hey sexy."

He examined her. Her thin body, flat stomach, and curvy boobs and hips were such a turn on. He ran his hands up and down her sides. "You look hot," he said.

Jade giggled. "Thanks. You ready to go?"

"Of course." Jade grabbed her bag and they went out to his car for the twenty minute drive to the beach. It wasn't very crowded and that was a good thing. They found a place to set up their stuff then sat on their beach towels and put sun block on each other. She felt like she was being sent off into ecstasy with Koby's hands all over her that way and she hoped he didn't feel her shiver occasionally under his touch.

Koby raced her into the ocean and when he won she started a splash fight with him. It must have disturbed the people around them because they all got mad and moved away from them. But they didn't care. They continued until he surrendered.

Eventually they got out of the water and made a huge sandcastle. With both of their artistic skills it turned out to be beautiful with decorated towers and a mote.

Jade pulled her digital camera out of her purse. "I'm gonna take a picture of it." Koby posed in front of it and Jade took the picture but it came out a little blurry. "Stay there, it's blurry." She looked at it through the lens. "Move over a little."

Koby moved over. "Is that good?"

"Back up an inch."

Koby backed up but tripped and fell on top of their sand castle. "Damn it!"

Jade laughed. "I said back up an _inch_ not back up into the castle!"

Koby laughed as well. "You got a picture though, didn't you?" He came over to her and she showed it to him. "It's not that bad."

After putting her camera away, they went to the snack bar to get some French fries and drinks for lunch. After they ate they got back in the water playing in the waves. He picked her up and tossed her into the water and she landed with a splash.

"Koby!" she exclaimed laughing. "You jerk!"

He laughed and came over to her. But he stepped on something and felt a stinging pain shoot through his foot. "OW!" He almost collapsed and he grabbed his foot and hopped back over to the edge of the water.

Jade came over to him. "Are you okay baby?"

Koby shook his head. "I think I stepped on a jellyfish." He looked at his foot. The bottom of it where he got stung was very red and swollen.

"Come here." She helped him get up and took him back over to their beach towels. "I'll be right back." She went to go get some ice and bandages. Once she came back she put the ice on his foot making him flinch. "Does that feel better?"

He nodded. "A little bit. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She wrapped his throbbing foot up and they lay on the beach towels together in each others arms kissing.

At sunset, when Koby's foot was feeling well enough to walk, they walked along the shore of the ocean hand in hand. After they left they went out for dinner and got home around 11:00.

* * *

><p>One day, Jade and Koby were in Jade's house sitting on the living room couch watching a movie. They were the only ones there so they had some privacy. They weren't saying anything. Just being in each other's arms was enough for them, they didn't need words.<p>

Koby kissed her lips. "I'm glad I have you Jade."

Jade smiled at him. "Me too Koby. You're a great guy."

"You know how bad things happen and there's that one person that walks into your life and makes you see the bright side of things again?"

"Have I done that for you?" she asked curious about where he was coming from.

He nodded. "Yes. When I was fifteen, I went for a drive with me brother…"

"You have a brother?"

"_Had_ a brother," he said. "He was eighteen, and pretty much I worshipped him. He and I were in the car one night it was dark and raining and we were on our way home. Then this asshole came speeding toward us and hit the car on the driver's side doing at least fifty. I woke up in the hospital and they told me he was gone. He was like my role model and I really looked up to him. That's when I really became serious about my art; it was like my escape from it all."

Jade put his hand in hers. He'd never told her this and she never would have thought that it had happened to him. "Koby I'm so sorry."

He looked at her and placed his hand under her chin. "But then I met you, and you changed me somehow. And I love you more than I ever loved anyone. You mean a lot to me Jade."

Jade was touched that he'd say that to her. Better yet, she was touched that he'd opened up to her like this and told her something that she figured he'd rather not think about. She pulled him to her and kissed his lips. "I'm glad you told me this and that you trust me enough to tell me."

He ran his hand through her silky hair. "You have to have trust in a relationship, right?" He pressed his lips to hers in a sweet passionate kiss. She gripped the front of his shirt. He kissed her deeper exploring her mouth. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he ran his fingers across her bare thighs. He dipped her onto her back and he lay on top of her still kissing her. Their kisses became more urgent. They were caressing each other and moaning now. Passionate desire flowed through their veins. Only the barriers of their clothes prevented them from doing what was flowing through both their minds and both were itching to just rip them off and go fiercely at it.

"Do you want to do this?" Koby asked turning his attention to her neck kissing her hungrily.

Jade paused for a moment. She wanted to like nothing else, but something prevented her. What was wrong with her? She was never hesitant about this kind of thing. She was always bold and straight forward when it came to sex. If anyone knew abut half the guys she'd been with they'd immediately call her a slut. She had condoms stashed away in her room so there was no reason why they couldn't.

But a part of her didn't want this to be one of _those_ relationships. One of those she'd been in that involved sex and nothing else and was quickly thrown away and never cared for. She didn't want to rush through anything with Koby and if that meant taking a relationship like this slowly, than that's what she planned to do.

"Do you?" he said looking into her eyes.

She shook her head slowly. What would he think of her if she said she didn't want to? "No," she said finally. "I don't want to rush anything."

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. "Yes."

He ran his hand through her hair again. "Okay then."

In a way, Koby had changed her too. Out of all the Bratz, she was considered the slutty one. She had always been so sure of herself and sometimes felt like she could do everything on her own and didn't need anyone to ever help her. And sometimes she could be very secluded and didn't mind being left alone sometimes. That aspect of her had changed. She realized she did need to slow down and quit being so easy all the time. Koby was like the air she breathed. He was understanding of her and she needed him.

She kissed his lips. "I don't deserve you."

He raised his eyebrow. "What do you mean you don't deserve me? Of course you do."

She shook her head. "I've always been such a whore; I don't deserve someone like you."

He kissed her and gave her a reassuring smile. "I don't think of you as a whore, only the exact opposite. I love you just how you are Jade."

She felt her eyes well up. "You're such an amazing guy."

* * *

><p><strong>Yasmin's little brother that Jade referred to is her brother from Bratz:The Movie. He might play a bigger role in a later story. It's debatable.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9_

On Monday, Sasha was in the Salon with Siernna. She didn't hang out with Siernna often, let alone talk to her but she acted as her friend the past few weeks so she wouldn't have to be alone. At least until Yasmin and Cloe came back from their trips.

She was sitting in a massage chair with her hair wrapped up and Siernna was at a manicure station waiting for her French manicure to dry.

"So Siernna, how about after this we hit the smoothie bar. I'll buy," Sasha said.

"Sounds like fun Sasha. You know, you're a lot more fun that I thought you were."

Sasha pretended to laugh. "Of course I'm fun."

Then the door opened and Jade walked in wanting a manicure. When she saw Sasha there she paused.

"What are you doing here?" Sasha said angrily.

Jade rolled her eyes. "It's a free country; I can go wherever I want. The real question is, why are you here with _her_?"

"Siernna is my new best friend," Sasha said.

"Really? So did you tell your 'best friend' about how you said she was nerdy and can't dress to save her life?"

Siernna looked at Sasha with a hurt expression. "Did you really say that Sasha?"

"Of course not…!" Sasha said trying to cover it up.

"Of course she did Siernna. I can call Yasmin and Cloe right now and they'll tell you the truth. I bet Sasha planned you completely disown you after they came back," Jade said with a smirk.

Siernna glared at Sasha. "How could you do this to me? I can't believe I thought you were really my friend." She picked up her purse and headed for the door.

Sasha stood up. "Siernna wait!" It was too late, she was already gone. Sasha glared at Jade. "Are you happy now? First you steal my boyfriend, and now my new friend. Is there anything else you want to take from me?"

Jade remembered what Yasmin had said over a month ago about making up with Sasha and realized she was right. The two of them couldn't fight forever. "Sasha, look, I just want to talk…"

Sasha crossed her arms. "Well I don't want to talk to you."

Jade ignored her. "I'm sorry about Koby okay? I really am. I didn't mean to take him from you, but he was in love with me. It's not like I could change his mind or anything. I'm sorry." Sasha was silent. "Will you forgive me?"

Sasha finally sighed. "Yes. And I'm sorry too. I really did try to take him from you, I just didn't want to admit it and yes I am jealous of you. But I don't want to lose our friendship. You're my best friend." She held out her hand. "Truce?"

Jade pushed her hand out of the way. "No hands." Then she hugged her friend, glad to have her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Very short chapter. sorry about that. the next one will be much longer.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10_

There were only a few weeks of summer left. Jade was going to Koby's house. She wanted to spend as much time with him as possible before she had to go back to school. When she got to his front door she paused when she heard some yelling on the other side of it.

"You can't do this to me!" Koby yelled.

"…for your own good," his mother said.

"At least until we get it straightened out…" his father said.

"No! I can't leave her!" Koby said.

"…you knew we might not stay…"

"It doesn't matter! There's got to be another way…" Koby said.

"It's final," his mother said.

Jade stood there for a moment twisting her hair around in her hand. What was going on in there? Should she knock or should she just leave and come back when the atmosphere was a lot toned down? And yet curiosity made her want to come in. She knocked on the door nervously then rocked back and forth on her feet waiting for him to open the door.

Koby opened the door looking upset and angry.

"Koby…" she began concerned for him.

All of a sudden he pulled to close to him and kissed her hard. She could feel the tension in his body and his lips were urgent and longing for hers. After breaking their kiss he didn't let go, he kept his arms around her and ran his hand up and down her back.

"Koby, what's going on?" she asked hugging him around his waist.

He held her shoulders and looked at her for a moment. Then he closed the front door behind him. "Walk with me." He took her hand and they walked down the sidewalk. "I'm leaving."

Jade stopped walking and looked at him. She felt like she'd just been punched in the stomach. "What?"

"I'm going back to the UK."

"For how long?"

Koby shrugged. "I don't know, a while."

Jade's eyes filled with tears. "You can't leave. Is there any way you can change their minds?"

Koby shook his head. "I've been trying all morning. They won't budge." He sighed. "They're right; we shouldn't have gotten this close. I knew I was leaving…"

Jade put her finger over his lips to stop him. "Don't say that." Her tears started to fall down her cheeks. "I love you Koby," she cried.

He kissed her lips. "I love you too." He held her in his arms and she cried into his shoulder.

She felt like her entire world had come crashing down in that moment. She loved Koby with all her heart. People claimed that at this age, they didn't know what love was. They saw it as an infatuation, puppy love, a simple crush that'll soon pass over. But what she and Koby had was a lot more than that. If he left, she'd lose a part of her. He lifted her chin and wiped her tears away. "Do you think we'll ever see each other again?" she asked

"We will," he said firmly. "I'll come back one day, and I'll never leave you again." They stood there holding each other for a moment. "Come inside, there's something I want you to have."

He led her back to his house and she fought tears the whole way there. They went into his room and she sat on his bed. It mad her sad that she wouldn't be able to come in here anymore to watch him paint or lay on the bed sleeping with him.

He pulled out a painting. It was of him and Jade copied from a picture he'd taken of them weeks ago. "I made this for you a few days ago so you won't forget me."

Jade took the painting and looked at it not knowing what to say. She was overwhelmed with emotion. She put the painting next her before she ended up crying all over it Then she threw her arms around him and kissed his lips. "Koby I love you," she cried. "I could never, ever forget you."

Koby and Jade had spent every moment together until Friday. Both were incredibly sad that they'd be separated but there was nothing they could do about it. They had promised to stay in contact with each other and never forget each other. Koby promised her he'd come back and stay with her.

* * *

><p>On Friday Jade was in her room laying on her bed under the cover's crying. There was a knock on the door. "Go away!" she exclaimed.<p>

Jane came in. "Mom said you can't stay in your room moping around for the rest of your life."

Jade rolled her eyes. "Well mom had better accept it because that's what I plan on doing."

Jane sat on Jade's pink spinning chair by her desk. "So."

"So?"

"No advice? You always give me boy advice whenever you have the opportunity."

Jade sighed and sat up. She was wearing green pajamas with frogs all over them, her hair was messy and her eyes were red. "When you meet a boy," she sniffed and wiped her eyes, "and you love him so much that nothing else in the world matter's, you know that everything about him is perfect and what you want, and he has the power to completely change you for the better and turn you into a different person because of it. Then he…all of a sudden has to leave and go away to the other side of the world. You start to question your life and somehow you have to cope with it and…move on." The tears started rolling down her cheeks again.

Jane had never seen her sister this upset before and she actually felt sympathy for her. "Jade…"

"Just leave. There's something I have to do." Once Jane was gone, Jade sat at her desk and took out a piece of her pink stationary paper and her favorite purple pen and poured her heart out.

_Dear Koby,_

_I know you said we'd see each other again, but even if we don't, there's something I want you to know. I love you more than anyone I've ever loved in my life. You mean the world to me. I've loved you ever since that day in your room when you painted that picture of me and told me I was beautiful. It would be pointless to put into words how I feel about you because it wouldn't be enough. With every kiss from you I've fallen more in love and with you leaving it feels like a big piece of me is being ripped away. You've changed me since we've been together. You made me see love for what it is and not some game that should be thrown around and never played with again when it's finished. Don't forget me Koby, I know I won't forget you. You've made this the most amazing summer of my life._

_Love,_

_Jade xoxo_

She read it over and over again and felt like there was a knife stabbing through her heart going deeper ever time. She sprayed it with the perfume that he'd personally told her he liked and folded it up planning to give it to him tomorrow before he left.

* * *

><p>The next day Jade had just arrived at the airport with Koby. They had been clinging to each other all morning. They knew this would only make it harder to say good bye but they couldn't help themselves.<p>

They went to go load Koby's suitcases onto the plane. "I think we should take this opportunity to run away," Jade said.

"And go where?" Koby asked lifting his heavy suitcase.

She shrugged. "I don't know. We can't go to my house, that'll be the first place they'll look. Maybe we'll go to Dylan's house for a few days until your parents are gone…"

Koby laughed at that then gave her a hug. "You always know how to make me laugh."

Jade kissed his neck and as she did she slipped her note into his backpack.

His plane would be leaving in five minutes so they went to the gate. Once there they hugged each other tightly. Jade started to cry as they hugged, she didn't want to but tears were falling uncontrollably now.

She looked up at him. "I love you Koby."

He wiped her tears away. "I love you too," his voice cracked from the tears welling in his own eyes. "I promise I'll come back to you, and I won't forget you." He leaned down to her and kissed her. "Promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That while I'm gone, you'll be happy and you'll live your life like you normally would without me."

How could she possibly do that? She knew he didn't want her to be sad, but she didn't know if it was possible to be happy without him. "Koby, I don't know…"

He lifted her chin. "Please?"

Jade sighed. "I'll try."

"_Flight 29 to England leaves in 2 minutes!_" the man on the intercom said.

They gave each other one last passionate kiss. He held her hands for a moment then backed up towards the plane. The further away he moved, she felt like her heart was being ripped up more and more. Finally he let go and there was that one last rip that tore her heart in half. He went up the steps to the plane. She saw him looking at her through a window and she waved. He waved at her then the plane took off and he was gone and he'd taken a huge part of her with him.

* * *

><p>Koby looked down at Jade from the plane. She looked so sad and seeing her tears nearly caused him physical pain. The plane took off and he soon lost sight of her. He leaned back in his chair hoping the pilot would have some reason to turn around.<p>

He looked down and noticed a piece of pink paper sticking out of his backpack. He picked it up and noticed it smelled like Jade's perfume. He unfolded it and read it. With every line he read he got more and more choked up. He truly loved her with all of his heart and he vowed that he would return to her someday. He didn't know if when that time came she would have forgotten about him and moved on, but he loved her and he wouldn't stop loving her.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The next few days were probably the longest few days of Jade's life. She tried to be happy like Koby had told her to but it just wasn't possible! She'd lay in her bed half the day crying and missing him. She ignored all of the phone calls she got (unless they were from him). She was constantly longing for his sweet lips or the touch of his soft hand on her and she just couldn't get him off her mind. Her mother had told her over and over again how unproductive it was of her to lay around the house all day being depressed and she was right. Jade knew she was right but of course she wouldn't admit it. But it wasn't like she could just forget about Koby. She loved him and he wasn't easy to get off her mind.

On Tuesday Sasha came to Jade's house and Jane answered the door. "Hi Sasha," she said.

"Hi. Where's Jade?"

"She's in her room. She's been in there crying since her boyfriend left," Jane explained.

"I'll get her to come out," Sasha said walking upstairs to Jade's room.

"Good luck with that."

Sasha knocked on the door. "Jade, can I come in?"

"Go away!" Jade exclaimed.

Sasha rolled her eyes and tried the door knob only to find out it was unlocked. When she went inside she found that the lights were off but it wasn't dark because of the light form outside, some sad love song was playing on her iPod, and Jade was laying in the bed under the covers and Sasha could hear her quietly sobbing into her pillow.

She walked over to her and sat on the bed. "Jade is this really what you've been doing since Saturday?"

Jade didn't respond, she just continued to cry.

Sasha rubbed her back. "I know you miss him, but at some point you've got to get out of the bed and keep living your life."

Jade turned over and looked at her. Her face was all red and covered in tears from crying. "He was my life Sasha."

"You've known him for two and a half months!"

Jade looked over at the picture of them he'd painted for her. "And in that two months I've grown a thousand times closer to him than I've ever been to any guy."

Sasha looked over at the painting Jade was looking at and she raised her eyebrows in surprise. Wow, she thought, he must have loved her a lot to have taken the time to make that. She looked back at Jade. "Girl, I know you loved him, but do you really think he would have wanted you to lay around all day crying while he's gone?"

Jade shook her head remembering the promise she'd made to him. "No. He told me himself he wanted me to try to be happy until he came back."

"Then why the heck are you laying here with the lights off crying?" Sasha exclaimed.

"It's not tat easy okay? I can't just get up and continue my life normally. I feel like I've been torn in half. This half of me can't survive while the other is in England."

Sasha decided to try something else. "Yasmin and Cloe are coming home today. Don't you wanna go see them?" Jade nodded. "Well how do you expect to do that laying here?"

Jade sighed. "You're right. Koby wanted me to be happy." She sat up and stretched.

Sasha looked at the gray t-shirt she was wearing that looked much too big on her. "Jade, is that his shirt?"

Jade blushed. "He gave it to me a month ago." She got out of the bed and Sasha also saw that she wasn't wearing pants, just hot pink panties that said "Kiss My Ass".

"And no pants?"

Jade shrugged. "I was too depressed to put on pants." She pulled out some purple leggings, an oversized pink t-shirt, her high tops, and some make-up and jewelry. "How do I look?"

"Better than you did when I came in here."

* * *

><p>They went to the airport to see Yasmin and Cloe. Yasmin would be coming in around noon and Cloe and Cameron were coming shortly after.<p>

They passed the gate Koby was at and she grabbed Sasha's arm as if to hold her together. "Sasha, that's the gate Koby got left at."

Sasha pried her hands off her. "Don't start crying again, you'll ruin your make up."

They still had ten minutes so Sasha went to the vending machine and got some Skittles.

Jade gasped. "Koby and I once shared a bag of Skittles."

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Wonderful," she said sarcastically.

Jade obviously didn't catch on. She saw a man walk past with a green suitcase. "Koby had a green suitcase!"

"Would you stop?" Sasha exclaimed.

Jade sighed. "I'm sorry."

They went over to the gate and Yasmin's plane landed. She got off wearing shorts, a tank top, flip flops, a tan, and she looked as gorgeous as ever. "Jade! Sasha!" she exclaimed running over to them. "I missed you two so much!" she said giving each of them a hug.

"We missed you too girl," Sasha said.

Yasmin looked around. "Where's Cade?"

"What do you mean?" Sasha asked confused.

"He said he would be here." She pulled out her phone to text him. "I hope he didn't blow me off."

Sasha grabbed her arm. "Cloe's gonna be here. Come on." They went to the gate Cloe was getting off at. The plane was already landed and Cloe and Cameron had just stepped off sharing a soft pretzel and laughing.

Cloe noticed them looking at them. "Hi!" she exclaimed.

"Californian pretzels are the best," Cameron said as they walked over to them.

"I see you didn't take my advice and get that haircut," Jade said. Cameron's wavy hair was still past his chin.

He shrugged. "If Cloe likes it, I won't cut it off."

Suddenly Cade came over to them. "I thought you were getting off at 15?" he said to Yasmin taking her into his arms.

"I did, but you're late."

"I'm sorry. Traffic and shit." He kissed her lips passionately. "I missed you a lot."

"I missed you too."

"So like Jade, where's this new boyfriend of yours? I'm dying to meet him," Cloe said.

"He's not here," Jade said.

Cloe raised her eyebrows. "You mean he's not here as in not here-not here, like, dead?"

Cameron slapped her shoulder. "Stop that." She shrugged.

"She means he's not here as in he went back to England," Cade explained.

Yasmin reached out and gave Jade a hug. "Oh Jade, I'm so sorry."

Jade shrugged. "I'll be okay, I guess. I'd just grown so close to him, and I guess it was pretty stupid of me to do that. We knew he wouldn't stay and I ended up falling in love too hard too fast."

"Well, hey, how about when we get settled in we go get some smoothies or something? That'll make you feel better, right?" Cameron suggested.

Jade gave him a grateful smile. "Thanks Cameron."

* * *

><p>Before they knew it, senior year had started. The Bratz walked into school still the most popular girls with the cutest clothes that they'd bought at the mall.<p>

It was lunch time and they were sitting at their usual table. Yasmin was sitting in her chair eating her salad, Cloe was texting under the table, Sasha was at the head of the table as usual, and Jade was leaning back in her chair with her six inch stilettos on the table.

"Are you feeling a bit better about him Jade?" Yasmin asked.

"Yeah, I'm okay." It hadn't been easy for her to live without Koby, but she was coping. The tears in her heart weren't healed, but the bandages on them were holding up just fine.

Cade, Cameron, Ethan, and Dylan came over to them. "Ladies, how's it going?" Ethan said. "Senior year, let me hear you say 'oh yeah!'."

"Oh yeah!" they guys said. The girls just looked at them like they were crazy.

Cade sat next to Yasmin and put his arms around her. The two of them had been inseparable since Yasmin got back.

Ethan threw his straw wrapper at them. "We're eating here!"

Dylan sat on the table next to Jade. "'Sup Jadey," he said tapping her nose.

"Hey Dyl," she said.

"Dylan, she'd single again. How about you make a move?" Cameron said.

Dylan and Jade gave him the finger. "Shut up and cut your hair," Jade said.

"No!" Cameron snapped.

Fianna, Megan, Roxxi, and Phoebe came over to them.

"Hi girls," Fianna said.

They pulled up chairs around the table.

"How was your summer?" Cloe asked them.

"It was great. We went to Disney World," Phoebe said

Sasha rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm sure you had fun singing songs with Mickey Mouse."

"Actually, we were on roller coaster's the whole time," Roxxi said.

Tess and Nona came over to them. The two of them were the Bratz worst enemies. They always acted like they were better than them (even though everyone knew they weren't) and tried to steal their popularity.

They looked at them like they would a squished bug. "Bratz," Nona said.

The Bratz looked at them the same way. "Bitches," Sasha said.

"So what did you four do this summer? Sit around with Yamsin's little brother and play board games?" Tess said.

Yasmin glared at them. "Very funny. I was in Puerto Rico all summer _not_ playing board games with my brother."

"And I was in California with Cameron," Cloe said.

"They made a sex tape and posted it online," Ethan lied.

Cameron hit him on the head. "Dude, stop!"

"And I was taking dance classes which is more than you'll ever be able to do," Sasha said. "Were you sitting around the house all day or did you actually do something besides waste your time trying to ruin someone else's life?"

Tess and Nona glanced at each other knowing they wouldn't be able to top what the Bratz did. Tess planned on being honest. "We…"

"We traveled the world!" Nona said.

The rest of them laughed. "Yeah right, and I went to the bottom of the ocean," Jade said.

"What did you really do this summer Jade?" Nona asked hoping it wouldn't be as good as her other friends.

"She met someone this summer," Cloe said.

Everyone else got interested. "Really? Who?" Fianna asked.

Jade blushed. "A really cute guy."

"Well that's not enough! Tell us what happened," Megan said.

Tess rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we're _dying_ to know," she said sarcastically.

"His name is Koby. He moved here at the beginning of June from the UK. He was tall, had the most gorgeous blue eyes, his accent was to die for, he was an artist, and he was nineteen." She felt a swell of sadness talking about Koby this way but it was nice to relive those nice memories.

"He was British?" Phoebe said impressed.

"He was nineteen?" Nona said truly surprised.

"How did you get together?" Megan asked.

"I saw him sitting outside of his house one day and went to talk to him and we became friends. And one day I was in his bedroom…"

"Whoa!" Ethan and Cade said. "You did _that_?" Ethan said.

Jade rolled her eyes. "He was painting a picture of me you pervert! Anyway, he told me I was beautiful and he kissed me. I swear he was a damn good kisser."

"Where was your first date?" Tess asked. Even she and Nona were starting to get interested.

Jade remembered the day perfectly. "We went out to dinner at Bone Fish Grill and we went ice skating."

"That's really sweet," Fianna said.

Sasha was obviously getting jealous by all the attention Jade was getting. She tried not to be, but that could be her telling everyone what an amazing time she had with her boyfriend. "So Jade, exactly how _far_ did you go with him?" She knew good and well Jade and Koby did not have sex but she also knew that was what everyone would be expecting to hear and she'd look like a loser if she told them she didn't.

Jade glanced at her. "How far…?"

Sasha smirked. "You _did_ go all the way with him didn't you?"

"I…"

Nona and Tess smirked. "Yeah tell us, did you lose it to him?" Tess asked.

"Or not?" Nona said giving Tess and knowing look.

Jade knew Sasha was just playing her trying to get all the attention off of her. Everyone was looking at her expecting her to say she and Koby went _that_ far and she would give them what they wanted if it meant ruining Sasha's obvious plan. "Yeah we did."

Ethan laughed. "So there really _was_ some action?"

"Of course." She started rattling off her long time sex fantasy. "Like, I was in the shower and he came to my house. We totally did it in the shower, and then took it to the bed."

Cloe kicked her lightly under the table. "You never told me you did _that_."

"Well, I don't really like to brag about these things but I knew all of you wouldn't leave me alone unless I told you what happened." She gave Sasha a look; she totally wasn't done with her yet. "You should have seen how jealous Sasha was when I started dating Koby."

Nona snickered. "You were actually jealous?" she said to Sasha.

Sasha shook her head. "No…!"

"Don't lie," Jade said. "She was so jealous she wouldn't talk to me for half the summer."

"Damn Sasha," Ethan said.

"That's just wrong," Phoebe said.

Sahsa glared at Jade then stood up. "Whatever." Then she got up and left.

"So um, where is this boyfriend of yours?" Tess asked.

"Yeah, you should totally bring him here. I wanna meet him," Fianna said.

Jade sighed. "You can't."

Nona stood up. "I knew he didn't exist!"

Jade rolled her eyes. "He does exist. You can ask any one of the guys, they've seen him in person, except Cameron. Two weeks ago, he went back England. I haven't seen him since." She looked down as she spoke trying to hide her sadness.

Phoebe put her hand on Jade's shoulder. "I'm sorry."

"He said he'd come back for me, but he never said when."

Suddenly the bell rang. They all said their good bye's then went to their classes.

* * *

><p>After school Jade was outside at the front of the school with Yasmin and Cloe.<p>

"Where the heck is Sasha?" Cloe asked.

"Jade, why did you do that to her?" Yamsin asked with her arms crossed like a scolding mother.

"You two saw what she was doing. She can't stand it when she's not in the spotlight so she tried to take it from me. And I don't appreciate that. You know I won't stand for it when people try to do that," Jade said.

A car rolled up at the front of the school.

"Ooh, sweet car," Cloe said.

Jade turned around to look at it. When she saw it she felt like she would explode from joy. An immediate smile spread across her face and she felt like if it got bigger her face would break. "Koby?" She didn't believe it; she blinked over and over again trying to wake up from this dream.

Yasmin and Cloe looked back and forth between him and Jade. "That's him?" Yasmin asked.

Jade nodded.

"He is hot," Cloe said as she stared at him.

Koby noticed her standing over there and he smiled back at her. She waved at him and he waved her over to him. She ran over to him as fast as she could without tripping in those heels. People stared at her but she didn't care. She pushed anyone in her way. He got out of his car and when she got over to him she threw her arms around him and kissed him as hard as she possibly could.

Yasmin and Cloe watched the whole thing and Fianna, Roxxi, Megan, Phoebe, Tess, and Nona came over to them.

"Is that Koby?" Tess asked. The jealousy was clear in her voice.

"He's sexy," Roxxi said.

"Oh yeah," all of the girls agreed.

"She's so lucky," Fianna said.

Jade and Koby continued kissing craving what they hadn't had for weeks. She looked at him wiping the tears from her eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought you moved back?"

Koby smirked. "Did you really think I would actually leave you like that?"

Jade gave him a disbelieving look. "That was dirty trick!" she said punching his arm.

Koby chuckled and kissed her nose. "It wasn't a trick. I really did go back. But my father got a permanent job here and I'm going to the University here. So, we've got all the time in the world together."

Jade hugged him tightly. "That's great!"

"By the way, I got your note and I thought it was so sweet, that I got you this." He reached into the glove compartment and pulled out a gorgeous necklace.

"Koby you are the best!" she exclaimed as he put it on her.

He kissed her neck. "I take it you like it."

She nodded. "I do." She kissed his lips. "I love you."

He brushed her bangs out of her eyes. "I love you too. School is over now right? Do you want to go for a ride?"

Jade nodded eagerly. "I'd go even if school wasn't over." They got in his car and drove away from the school glad to be reunited.

* * *

><p><strong>The End! Hope you liked it. Reviews are appreciated.<strong>


End file.
